Skyrim Naruto Crossover
by OnceDeadTwiceShy
Summary: Legend told of the Dragonborn that could protect the people from the dragons. An ancient clan named Uchiha were sworn aiders of the Dragonborn. Only one of the clan that is chosen by the head of the clan can aid the Dragonborn. But the Dragonborn has not appeared in a hundred years until a strange attack in Helgen puts things in motion. Now it's time for Sasuke to prove his worth.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

_**Heyo! It's me again with a new story. This one has been kind of running though my head for awhile now, and yes I know I have others to work on. I will get to those ones in time. Thank you by the way to those who have stuck with me and those stories. Much appreciated.**_

 _ **Well. Enjoy**_

 _ **() ()**_

 _ **0 0**_

 _ **Prologue**_

It was quiet; as it normally was for the past three nights he has spent in this town. A small town really, that lived by the river. Townspeople kept to themselves, only occasional drama that never really involved him. He supposed that's why he liked this little town called Riverwood. Sasuke never really liked busy towns or any place he had to deal with people. Sasuke and his clan see nothing wrong with staying out of a person's business and for others to stay out of their own. Now, Sasuke isn't normally a jerk or turns his nose up at those who come to speak to him at random moments of the day or night. No, he just simply and respectively tells them he is not interested, in need of, or seeking anything they claim, or ask him. Most people seem to get this the first or second time they are told this, but sometimes he has the occasional run-in with a bandit that he happens upon.

Yes Sasuke is a warrior that belongs to the clan called Uchiha, the famous Uchiha clan that lives more towards Solstheim, in the Skaal village, a very far place from Riverwood. Sasuke is a Nord, but he doesn't come off as one. For one, he isn't as broad as most Nords are nowadays. Sasuke is more lean than muscular, and he doesn't have the typical features of Nords with their blonde or slightly dark hair with blue to dark green eyes. As a matter of fact, his whole clan has obsidian eyes with black hair. Some people believe he is a Breton because of these odd features. What would it matter anyways? His clan has been around for several generations and it continues to grow. For all Sasuke is concerned is that his clan will surely be around for generations to come.

Sasuke looked around the quiet inn he has been staying in, seeing the usual at his table listening to the soft music being played. He sipped his tankard of mead, letting his body relax into the wooden chair. Sasuke was used to far better back at his home, but he would have to make due since he was travelling around. For reasons unknown to him and several others, rumors of dragons appearing here and there have been spread across all of Skyrim. Then the rumor of the Dragonborn has reached his village. It has been several weeks since he has set out to find this so-called Dragonborn and aid him in his quest. The Uchiha clan was once a guide and aid to those who were called Dragonborns, many years before Sasuke was even thought of. His older brother offered to take leave and seek this Dragonborn out, but Sasuke convinced his family that he was more than capable in doing this. Not that he means any offense to his older brother, no of course not, it was just Itachi had plenty to deal with in taking over as the head clan member in their father's place. His family couldn't agree more after such persuasion.

Tonight would mark the thirtieth day of Sun's Dusk and the last. Tomorrow morning would he begin in the new Evening Star in his search. Evening Star is the start of winter, something Sasuke is very much used to thanks to being raised in Solstheim. Now what surprised the young Uchiha was the day he stepped off the ship into warm weather. Sasuke had to shed off his winter coat and switch it for his lighter clothing. Not long did it take for him to become accustomed to such lovely weather, but some people did mark on his pale complexion, some even asked if he was sick. Sasuke is in perfect health and after a look in his reflection did he understand their remarks. He never really noticed his snowy white skin as a difference to others since everyone around him in the village was the same. But now, here in Skyrim, he sees the major differences between himself and others.

Again, this was something Sasuke didn't care for or dwell on. Sasuke is a formidable fighter, second to his older brother, and can last in a fight much longer than those who simply brag about their skills. Sasuke shook his head as he listened to the same man say the same drunken thing to the music player, asking if he knew any new songs and such as it is each night. These people in Riverwood are simple people that Sasuke can enjoy his time here instead out in the woods or in Whiterun. Sasuke could not stand the gall of those people in Whiterun any longer than an hour in his search of the Dragonborn. Sasuke had to leave after doing a quick ask-and-search before he nearly murdered some Redguard asking if he would aid them in searching for some lost Redguard woman after he declined more than three times. After Sasuke unsheathed his katana and summoned a fireball in his other hand did they back off and promptly left him alone. The nerve of them.

"What?" came a sudden shout of a woman standing by the bar. Sasuke turned in his seat to see two people by the bar, apparently in a heated argument. The woman seemed Elvish to him, but couldn't really tell since the lighting was not at its best. She had blonde hair that was either cut off short or tied up that way. Her armor was leather and therefore light, but he sword seemed heavier judging by the strain of the leather sheath it was in. "How could you lose him?" The same woman shouted again at the man that seemed to catch Sasuke's attention about him.

This man was roughly six foot or more, with a build that of an ox was this man broad and muscular. He wore no armor that he could see, not even a hidden dagger on this man. What caught Sasuke's attention even more so was the man's hair. His hair was short and blonde, so much so was it like staring into the sun did each strand glow with the candle light. And those strands of blond stuck out like spears ready to go through you without warning. Now, this right there was probably the strangest thing he had ever seen since his travelling.

"It wasn't my fault!" The man shouted back that caused Sasuke to snap out his daze on the hair. This man's voice was deep, but seemed a little more…kid-ish to him. "I went through the Ratway and found him in a locked cell! Hell, I even helped him defeat the Thalmor that suddenly appeared when we went through the sewers! After that, I saw him leave out of the guild and that's the last place I saw him. I figured he was on his way here when I told him you sent me." The man explained in an irritated tone.

Sasuke couldn't believe what this man was saying. He went to a place to find some guy that was in a guild, fought off Thalmor of all people, and survived. Dressed the way he was…sure maybe he could fight off one or two Thalmor with his bare hands, if those Thalmor didn't use magic on him. Sasuke shook his head and tuned out of the conservation, taking a drink of his mead.

"You're the Dragonborn! How could you lose someone such as Esbern?" The woman asked with a angry tone.

Sasuke choked on his mead when he heard those three words.

That man was the _Dragonborn_?

 _ **Questions? Comments?**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Small Preview

**_Preview_**

Naruto grumbled as he stomped to his rented room and slammed the door with enough force to make the hinges squeak. How was it his fault that he lost some old guy? Naruto had to endure freaking Thalmor for Gods sake! Did Delphine even know how hard it is to beat Thalmor without raising too much suspicion? Trying to find some old guy in the Thieves guild is like ring to find a needle underwater without bringing attention to some mud crabs! Those fuckers might be small but they sure as hell pack a punch or pinch…?

Naruto plopped onto his cot and started to put his armor back on when there was a knock on his door. Naruto stopped midway of pulling his bracers on as he listened. He heard nothing until that same knock came again. It certainly wasn't Delphine because the door would have been broken down. Why doesn't she just go and find him herself since he knows her better? Naruto grumbled to himself again as he stood to open the door to see who the hell would be bothering him of all times.

When he opened the door he looked down some to see some dark-headed sick looking guy looking over him with judgmental eyes. Naruto narrowed his own blue eyes on the guy and cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically.

The man snapped his eyes up to him quickly and Naruto couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with such dark pools of eyes staring into his own. "I'm here in search of the Dragonborn? Would that be you?"

Great, just what he needed right now. Some other armored guy coming to him for help because some great and unreachable object is needed, but only he-the _Dragonborn_ -can reach it and bring it to their village so people can go back to living happily. "Look, I don't have time to help you retrieve some damn orb or shaft or help put out fires because a dragon came and burned down your village and left. I have _too_ much on my hands and I _really_ don't have the time. So…leave." Naruto went to slam the door shut quickly before there were any protests. Naruto loves helping everyone he can, but as of the moment he couldn't due to taking on so many quests at once. Why didn't he just listen to Gaara about doing such a stupid thing?

"I think I gave you the wrong impression about me," The stranger said as he caught the door and pushed it open with a surprised amount of strength. "I'm here searching for the Dragonborn so I may aid them in their quest."

Naruto stood there with a confused look on his face he was sure because the strange rolled their eyes and said, "Did I grow two heads?" the stranger asked with a finely raised brow.

 ** _Small preview..._**

 ** _Let me know?_**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _OnceDeadTwiceShy._**


	3. Update

So! Haha, where do I start...? Beginning I suppose.

OnceDeadTwiceShy here. It's been a few good months since my last update on anything. Simple reason. I slowly lost my creativity. I guess it was because of stress and soooo much happening in my life as of now. I do this sometimes where I just stop and need to break away from my usual creativity and such to focus on issues, which I hate but something I must do.

No, this is not a goodbye. This is a simple update as to why I have not responded or continued. So, I promise for the next week I will be updating and continuing on with stories. I would like to thank those who have stayed and those who have just started to read my stories.


End file.
